Forever
by MyGirlBatb
Summary: Out of desperation to save her father, Catherine pretend someone she is totally not. She gave something important to her to a stranger that she will never take back.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters and the story of this amazing show Beauty and the Beast. CW does.**

 **Catherine**

Ding!

The elevator stopped at 20th floor. My heart is in my throat. _"I can do this."_ I chant the words in my head. I will get over this. It's just a couple of hours then I will leave. I looked at the paper that my friend Tess gave to me. The room is at the end of the hall. I noticed that there is only three doors so they are probably penthouse. I sucked a deep breath as I saw the room number. My palms are wet from sweating. I wiped them on my skirt. Tess advised me that I should wear skirt. That I should make myself look sexy and seductive. I am totally the opposite but tonight I make an effort to look that way. My skirt is just enough to cover my butt and my blouse is loose, my cleavage is almost obvious. I cover myself in a coat which is still appropriate in the spring weather. I took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell. I held my breath. Tess already warned me that this client is a handsome human being but I can't help but feel worried. His look on my naive mind is big dirty old man. I shake my head on that thought.

After a few seconds of not breathing, the door swung open revealing a very good handsome man I've ever seen in my life. I release a slow heavy sigh of relief but that doesn't mean the nervousness I felt has fade away. He offer me his hand and pull me inside. The electricity jolted through my body as I touched his callous hand. I refuse to look at him because I don't want him to see me blushing from his touch. I feel his eyes on me, roaming around my body.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked. His voice so rough and deep. I wanted to look at his face clearly but I keep hiding my face from him. I don't want him memorize my face.

"No. Let's get over this."

I heard him chuckle. I realize that he's still holding my hand.

"Are you in a hurry Miss?" He asked, amused.

I nod. I wanted to get the hell out of here. I wanted to finish what I started before I bolted out and change my mind.

He led me to his bedroom. I didn't get the chance to scan his house. All I know is that I see a lot of white. We pass the breakfast bar on the left then we turn right leading to a small hallway where his bedroom is located. The room is spacious but I suddenly felt out of air when I saw his bed. I consciously bite my lip, aware that in any minute now I would be lying there, naked. I felt my cheeks burn.

"Can you turn the lights off?"

"Why?"

I wanted to say how awkward I look like if he saw me just my underwear but I kept my mouth shut. Instead I answered him "Because I like dark room." I peak at him under my eyelashes and saw his mouth curve upward.

"Can I used the bathroom first?" I asked without looking at him.

"Of course. Would you like me to accompany you?"

"No. I'm fine."

"That door on the left."

I walked briskly. Panting, I put my hands on the sink and looked myself in the mirror. The woman who is staring back at me is pale, with big green eyes with bags surrounded it from lack of sleep. Her face is tired and defeated, stress clearly visible on the lines between her foreheads. Tears started to form on my eyes as I stare at my reflections. Ever since my mother died 10 years ago my life turn upside down. Now I'm doing this to save my deceased father. I don't have any more chances and this man is my only option. I took a deep breath before I remove my coat.

I peek out on the door to see that the room is already dark. The only light illuminating the room was the light from the moon coming from the window above his bed. I saw him sitting on the bed, waiting for me.

" _It's just a sex Cat. You don't have to memorize anything. Just go with the flow."_

Tess word is stuck in my head, reminding myself that I should get it done fast. The faster I get naked the better. I remove my clothes one by one as I walked toward him in the best sexy way I can. I am thankful that the lights are off because I can bear to see his look when he saw me stripping naked.

Just when I stop in front of him, I am only on my bra and underwear. In the dim moonlight, I saw he bite his lip. My heart kick up a notch. He slowly run his finger on the side of my curves and grip me harder enough to run all goose bumps on my body. I wanted to squirm and suppressed my giggle because I have a ticklish on the same spot of my body.

"You have a nice curve." He whisper in the dark.

I try to remember what Tess told me before I went here. I try to imagine what most call girls do when they are in an action. They will seduce their clients and they are the one who initiate.

I grab his neck and pull his mouth on me. I kiss him hard as possible and the best way I can. He pull right away, surprised by my aggressiveness.

"Whoa. Are you really in a hurry?"

"I don't have much time for this." I told him. Clearly impatient to get out of here.

"Do you have another customer after me?" I blinked at his question, but I remember he knew I am a prostitute who he hired for some fun night. I want him to think me like that so I just nod my head.

"Don't you think that is unfair? I pay you, more than what you cost. Can you at least make it worth it?"

"I didn't asked the price. Remember? You just thought I am worth what you will pay because that's what they told you. That I am newbie call girl and want to christen her new job." I told him, a little agitated.

"I'm sorry. I just think that I should get what I pay for. I thought I am your only client for tonight. They told me-" I cut him off my kissing him again. I don't want to hear anymore words from him because it makes me feel more dirty. I just want to get over this and go home.

His mouth automatically open. He used his mouth to open mine and I shiver when I felt his soft tongue licking my lower lip. My mouth and tongue mimicking his movement. I never thought I could kiss a stranger like this. I duel with his tongue and suck his bottom lip. He taste like a combination of wine and mint. He pull me closer, his hands roam around my body. He sat me on his lap and straddle his thigh. A few minutes of kissing and dueling of tongues, we pull away, breathless. I could see his eyes staring intensely back at me.

I feel his hardness beneath me. The feeling of his hard muscles, the heat and the moonlight around us overwhelm me. His look that he's giving me aroused me. I unconsciously touch his face with my hands and caress his cheek.

"You are so beautiful."

I wanted to hide under his comforter. I suddenly feel embarrassed to him and to myself. I should not be doing this. I should not come here and surrender myself to this beautiful man in front of me. This is wrong but I don't have a choice.

"Let's make it fast" I demand.

He smile as he unfasten my bra. I let it fall from my arms and he toss it somewhere. He stand with me still in his arms. He crawl in the bed and put me carefully in the center. He stand again to remove his t-shirt and pants leaving only his boxer. I close my eyes and wait for his next move. He kiss my ankle all the way up to my thigh. He repeat the same process to my other leg. His hands was on my breasts, pinching and playing my peak. I moan as I feel his mouth on my navel. His hands move down on my side and slowly he remove my underwear. I am already panting and wet as I saw him removing his boxer as well.

He open my legs wider and hovered over me. He kiss me long and hard that I think my lips will bruise later on. His lips moved on my neck and he sucked my pulse. I heard myself moan loudly in the room. He aligned his sex on my opening. Slowly he enter me. I gripped his arm too tight. I heard him groan with me. My eyes shut and I feel my tears flow down on the side. He is so big that I think I can't accommodate him enough. The pain I felt that I thought I can bear is replaced by pleasure. He was pushing and pulling and all I can do is accept him. He snake his arm on my waist, lifting my lower body. My ass is in the air. I can feel him deep inside me. His move became rapid and fast. I moan and groan loudly as I can as I started to feel something building inside me. I tried to reach his arm to have an anchor but my short hands didn't even touch his skin so I grip the sheet as I found my release.

I let him used me. I don't know if I called it fucking or making love but I chose to believe the latter. I must admit he was gentle and he make sure he will take his time ravishing and pleasuring me. it's either we're on the bed, the floor or even in the bathroom. I don't care it anymore. His touch and kisses makes me feel beautiful, a feeling that I never felt ever since.

All the hesitations and all the doubts I felt when I got here are all gone. It changed into something that I can't explain except pure pleasure. Not only I feel dirty I also feel guilty. This action is because of my impulsive decision and out desperation to save my father. I don't have anyone else so losing my father will lose the biggest part of me.

After two round and some quickie we finally get exhausted. He pull out on me and to my surprise he tucked me on his side. Like any other couples who had just wild sex, we lie there trying to slow our breathes. I wanted to ask him the payment but when I looked at him, his eyes were already closed. I waited for a few minutes before I removed his hands on my waist. Carefully, I silently climbed out in the bed making sure he won't wake up. I gather all my clothes and went straight in the bathroom. I didn't bother to wear bra because I can't find it anymore.

I finally studied his bedroom. Like the living room, it is painted in white and decorated with blue and black furniture. I looked at his clock on his bedside table. I stayed here for almost five hours, its longer than I assumed. I saw his pants under the bed and pick it up. I checked all the pockets but I didn't find what I'm looking for. I search his drawers, the bathroom and even his cabinet but I saw nothing. I wonder where men mostly put their wallet when they are at home.

I keep searching until I reached the kitchen. I notice the counter near the breakfast bar. I walked toward it and smile as I saw his car keys and his wallet. I have never done this before. I am not a thief but I need the payment so badly. He slept on me so I don't have a choice but steal his money.

I hurriedly open it and took the money. I sigh in frustration. The money is not enough of what he just did to me. With his wallet full of cards no wonder he won't used cash that much. I wanted to cry. I give something I kept for a long time to a stranger that I can't take it back anymore. I wanted to throw something to release my frustration and anger that suddenly came inside me. I wanted to scream at him and demand some more money but I can't. I am not that person at all. I took a slow breath to calm myself. I saw a post it and wrote his name that I saw on his cards. I put it in his fridge hoping that tomorrow he will see my note.

 _Vincent_

 _You still owe me. But you did make me feel special so we're quits._

 _Thanks._

 _C._

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Tomorrow new episode of BatB on Showcase! Excited much!** **J**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the characters and the story of this amazing show Beauty and the Beast. CW does.**

 **Catherine**

It was past midnight when I came home in our small flat in downtown New York. Mrs. Leslie the owner, gave me one more month to find some more money to pay the rent. I was supposed to pay her when my father had a heart attack. All those money I save for the rent went to his hospital bill.

I change into my PJ's and climbed on my bed. I lay there for a few minutes examining myself. I feel different, in a good way. I feel my body change. I feel renewed, like I am different person. I wonder if this is what Tess is talking about. How a woman deserve to be pleasured. I am spent and tired. I could still feel his lips on me and I don't think I will never get over him. Damn! What did I do?

I was about to close my eyes when my cell phone ring. I pressed the call button without looking at the caller. I knew exactly who is calling me at this hour.

"Hey Tess."

"Well hello there. How was your night?" her voice sounding more excited than curious.

"You tell me. I'm worn out."

"He's really that good ha? How was he like? Is he really handsome? Did he satisfy you?"

"He is very handsome and yes he is really good. Besides I don't have anyone to compare with, did I?"

"Right. Are you okay?" her voice became concern.

"Yeah. Just tired."

"I'm sorry Cat. I know what you have been through. It must be really hard."

"Tess. I'm fine. Don't worry about me. You know I hate those people who pitied me. Don't be one of them."

I heard her smirk on the other line. "You know I won't. I'm just worried about you."

Tess is the only one who knew all my hardships and she witness how my life turn upside down. She was there when my mom died and when my father chose to be an alcoholic rather than to be a father and lawyer. She was there when I caught my boyfriend cheating on me. She never left my side since we met back in high school.

"I know you are. That is why I'm always thankful for all your help. But really I'm fine. I'm a tough cookie remember?"

"Okay. I'll let you sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight friend."

"Night Tess"

 **~~00~~**

It's been a week since I pretended to be a call girl. There are nights that I still dream about him. I can still feel his touch and his lips on me. I wanted to forget that night but the image of us tangled and so close together were still fresh on my mind.

My parents brought me up to be an educated woman but since the tragic event that came to our lives, all the things that I never knew I could do were possible. I am broke. I don't have a permanent job or a boyfriend who I can lean on. I am lonely. People who knew me pitied me. Every time they see me in a bar, in a restaurant or sometimes even in events serving them food, they always looked at me with pity in their eyes. The girl who has everything ,who has a big dream to become a lawyer like his father is nothing but a useless woman. Everything falls apart.

I was cleaning the counter in Paul Restaurant, one of my part time job when Tess came. She was wearing her favorite Aerosmith limited edition t-shirt and sneakers. I smile at the sight of her but quickly fell when I saw her face look bothered.

"Hey! Everything is okay?"

"I don't know how to say it Cat but Mrs. Cynthia told me that the guy you were with last week keeps calling her. He's asking you. I told her don't give him your information."

My heart suddenly beat faster. "What he want?"

"I don't know."

The door swung open and the person that I'm trying to forget came in. His hazel eyes were fix on me when he saw me.

"Can we talk?" he asked. He look so serious, his eyebrows met and his eyes were stern, I can't hardly breath.

"No."

"Please. I really want to talk to you."

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is." His eyes went to serious to pleading.

"I've done my job. What else do you want from me?"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About that night. I want to clarify something about you."

I swear I can feel the heat from my cheeks. He does know.

"I'm working."

"I can wait."

I sigh.

"If you want to wait you should order." Tess interrupted.

He ordered some cake and he sat at the corner. His eyes never leave mine.

"What should I do?" I asked Tess when he looked away from me.

"Oh my God Cat! I picture him as a handsome man but not like this. He is waaaay better than Brad Pitt. He is like living Adonis!"

"Shh. Can you please tone down your voice. You are too obvious." I shook my head.

"Says the one who is blushing from head to toe." She tease. I knew I am blushing and I hate it when I did because it's very obvious with my pale complexion.

"I have an idea why he is looking for me. I think he knew and he busted me."

"So what do you tell him? You admit it then what? It's not like he will sue you for deceiving him. I mean look at him. He's not like he is mad at you."

"I don't know what he want. I'm just confused."

"You will never know if you won't talk to him." She wink at me. "I'm taking off. Your such a lucky girl Cat. I envy you." Then she left.

I try to keep my mind off of him and try to work normal but it is hard when he is sitting right there looking very hot. It distracted me especially when I steal glances at him and caught him looking back at me. His eyes were very confusing whether they are hazel brown or green like mine.

He waited patiently. Ten minutes before my shift is over, I decided to sneak out on him. I realize that I don't want to engage some conversation with him. I am afraid that I will become vulnerable in front of him and I'm too embarrass to face him.

Somebody called him on the phone. He answered it and that was my cue to run off. I used the back door and walk fast as I can.

I heard someone screaming behind me.

"Hey! Stop! Caitlin!"

If I didn't recognize his voice I might assume he was calling another person.

"Cathy?! Cristal? Cara? Damn it!"

I almost laugh on his sound of frustration. He's been trying to guess my name. I kept my pace fast.

"CAITLYN? CARRIE? CATHERINE?"

I stop at my track. Then run again. Damn it. Why I always automatically stop when somebody mention my name.

Big familiar hand caught my arm. His deep harsh voice so close to my ear. "Catherine."

I stiffen. There is something about his voice that makes me shiver.

"So your real name is Catherine? Why did you run? Don't you think that is unfair? I waited for you for almost five hours."

"Let me go!" I try to yank my arm out of his grip but he only tighten it more.

"No. I won't! You can't run from me this time."

"What do you want?"

"I told you. I want to talk about that night."

"Why? I am trying to forget it. I want to forget the biggest mistake of my life and you! You showed up and all the guilt came back to me."

"That's why I am trying to talk to you. My God!" He loosen his grip and his hands run on his hair. His face look exasperated. "I just can't forget what I've done to you. For God sake I saw blood on my bed. You're not the only one who is guilty. "

I knew it. I knew he will find out but I don't understand why he look so worried.

" Listen, I don't blame you on anything if that is what you wanted to talk about. Can we just forget that night?"

"You just can't erase it on my head. The first time I saw you, I knew you were different. You are special. I didn't noticed that you were a virgin because I was too focus on how you felt on me. That feeling is impossible to forget. Believe it or not, that was one of the best night of my life. "

I can feel my heart beating a million miles a minute. I don't know if he is a naturally sweet talker or he just purposely said it because he wants another shot from me. Either way I still don't want to choose to believe him.

"Are we done talking? Because I still have another job to attend to."

"No. We're not done here yet. Where are you working?"

"I won't tell you and please don't bother me. Don't show up again."

I tried to walk out from him but he reach my hand.

"You just can't get rid of me. I am responsible of my action that night. I didn't used any protection and I'm sure you're not on the pill. Anything can happen and if you know what I mean it's possible that you can get pregnant."

"I told you I don't blame you. It's my fault and it's not of your business if I get pregnant or not. If you do not have anything to say, let me go and leave me alone!."

I walk away and this time he didn't try to stop me. I didn't know what should I feel. I didn't thought about getting pregnant. It's the last thing I worry about. Now that he mention it, I can't help but wonder. What if I really got pregnant? Am I ready? I should ask Tess what pills to take to prevent getting pregnant.

 **~~00~~**

After my shift on my other part time job I went straight to the hospital to visit my dad. I bought food for us to take dinner. We talked about anything. Sometimes we mentions my mother, reminiscing our time together. He even apologize to me over and over again, how he neglect me at times when I need him the most. How he became alcoholic and how he let his law firm fall down.

I accept his apologies. It's not that I have no choice. He is the only family I have now so even if I tried to despise him, I forgive him because he is my father. That will never change. I owe my life to him. Looking at him, full of wires surrounded him, makes me realize how much I'm afraid to lose him. I'm scared that one day he will leave me on this earth, alone, unprotected, with nobody but me. I push the thought aside. I will focus on the present and I will on hold my future.

The nurse came in our room to announce that the visiting hours is over. I say goodbye to my father and kiss him in the forehead. When we got outside the nurse inform me that the doctor wants to see me in his office. I try my best to hide my nervousness but I failed. My hands instantly sweat.

"It's okay Ms. Chandler. Everything will be fine." The nurse comforted me.

"Thanks."

I walked toward his office. Dr. Parker is a bald man whose likely same age with my father. He's very accommodating and kind for me to delay the payment for my dad's operation. I clearly remember that time when he told me that my father need operation to see if there is any problem in his heart, if there is clogged in his veins or whatever. I told him I don't have enough money to pay the bill to his operation. He did it anyway without asking the money. With that I will forever grateful to him.

I knocked on his door. I heard him say "Come in".

"Good evening Dr. Parker."

"Good evening Ms. Chandler. How was your day?" he asked.

"Great. Why did you call me? Is there any problem with my dad?" I asked impatiently.

"Eager as always Ms. Chandler." He said, amused. "I would like to speak with you regarding your father's condition. As you already know we already remove some clog on his vein but his heart is not functioning normally."

"What do you mean?"

"It means we need a heart transplant."

"W-what? I thought everything is fine?"

"Unfortunately it's not only the veins attached on his heart is the problem but the heart itself. Maybe he got this from drinking alcohol and smoking or maybe he inherited it from his parents. He has a weak heart. So if you want to lengthen his life you should consider a heart transplant."

"But did you already found some donor that matches with him?"

"Not yet but I'm looking for it. I will talk to my colleague see if he can help me. But I'm sure he will. He is very charming young man."

"Okay. But I'm not sure if I can pay it immediately."

"Don't worry about the bill. I will handle it." he winked at me.

"Thank you Dr. Parker. You don't know how much I appreciate all the things you've done to us."

"Don't worry kid. It's the reason why I want to be a doctor. To help people in need."

"Thank you! Again." I stood up and shake his hands. I wave goodbye. Relief that we found a doctor who is willing to help without worrying the payment.

I walked toward the elevator then pressed the button. Within a seconds it open and I climbed in. I looked at my watch to check the time. It was already pass half an hour after nine. I suddenly felt really tired. I closed my eyes to relax my mind for a bit. I was thinking too many things that I think my brain will explode any minute. The elevator stopped and when I open my eyes I saw HIM.

 **A/N: Read and Review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the characters and the story of this amazing show Beauty and the Beast. CW does.**

 **Catherine**

"Vincent!"

"Catherine. What are you doing here?"

"None of your business." I walk pass him.

"Are you okay?" his voice sound concern.

"I am completely fine one minute ago." I told him, a little sarcastic on my tone.

"I'm just asking."

I sigh. "I visit my dad".

"I see." I saw him nod before he continue "You look tired. Want me to take you home?"

"No! No. I'm fine."

"I insist. C'mon." He was about to touch my arm when I took a step back.

"I'm sorry but I really don't know you well to let you take me home."

"Then let me get to know you better."

"I can't. I'm sorry." I walk away from him before he can see my face blushing.

I don't understand why he keep showing up. Why he is so good to me? I'm so confused what is his intention. And then I remember what he told me a while ago. I take my phone out and dial Tess's no.

"Tess"

" _Hey Cat. What's up? What happen to Mr. Handsome guy?"_

"That's why I called you. He said something."

 _"What did he say?"_

"About protections and pills. I didn't thought about that. Can you suggest what pills I would take? I'm in the hospital right now and I would like to know what should I take so that I can buy it now before I will go home."

" _Did he used something?_

"No."

I heard her sigh.

" _He should be ready. Now I get it why he's looking for you."_

 _"_ Yes. I know. Don't worry. That's why I'm asking and it's too early to say."

" _I'm sorry Cat. I put you on this situation."_

"Don't blame yourself Tess. It's my decision too. I gotta go."

Before I end the call she told me the prescription and went straight to the near pharmacy.

 **~~00~~**

Ever since Vincent found out where my whereabouts he's been constantly showing up in my work place. He always offer a ride and I always declined. He even followed me one time on my apartment. If I didn't know him I might report him in the police and accused him as my stalker. I'm not sure what is his intention. Sometimes he say something that make my heart melt but I'm fighting it. I build up a walls around me and I will never let anyone to come and crash it.

I've been hurt by so many people. My mother, though she didn't mean it, she left me when she died in the hospital still saving the people and her patients in a massive fire. I couldn't blame her. She was a good doctor and her dreams is to save a lot of people. My father blame himself for not rescuing my mother. From then on he keeps wallowing, drinking alcohol, gambling, he abandoned his law firm and he completely forgot himself and her daughter. As a teenager, I tried to help him and rise him from his hell but I didn't make it. I couldn't do anything but watch us sink from debts and shame. We lost everything. His law firm, our house, cars and even my mom's jewelry.

My friends left me when they found out that we suffered a lot. There are few of them that still talking to me but none of them are sincere. I realize that they are friends with me because I have money but since I got nothing they left me and act like they never knew me. My boyfriend did the same way. I thought she love me for who I am and like my friends he left me when he found out that we are broke. And I caught him cheating with my friend.

From that moment I realize that the world is existing with money. Everything comes from the money. If you don't have it then you don't have anything but if you are rich then you can have everything. I've been there before and now everything I have is gone. Piece by piece. I told myself that I will never seek or asked for anything or anyone in my life. I've been preparing myself to live alone for the rest of my life. Then Vincent came. He showed some concern and importance that I thought I will never get anymore. But I made my mind that I will never ever get attached to anyone.

It's almost midnight when my shift is over. I'm so sleepy for lack of sleep. I worked hard for the past month since my father admitted in the hospital, doubling my work hours and part-time jobs. I'm startled to see the SUV car that I accustom to see every day, following me in every place I went. For some reason I felt a little relief. When he climbed off the car my heart started to race, like I always do. But I put up a face instantly.

"Are you never get tired of following me?" I asked while walking away from him.

"Never. How about you? Are you not getting tired avoiding me?"

"Never!" I heard him chuckle, clearly amused.

"C'mon Cat let me take you home. Just this time. You look really tired and I'm worried that any minute you will pass out."

"Don't worry about me. I can handle myself."

"Clearly but not this time. You look really pale. Catherine please."

I looked at him. His eyebrows arch and I can read concern all over his face. I sigh. Before I can speak another protest, one big arm wrapped around waist. He guide me toward his car. While walking I can't help but look at his face again. His eyebrows are thick and straight. His eyes were intense and glowing. His jaw were a little scruffy. His lips were full and red. I see his lips curve a little, relief that I finally agreed to come with him. I remember that not long time ago I was kissing the same lips. Heat instantly flow on my body.

He open the passenger door and he helped me to get settle on the seat. He pulled the seat-belt and secure me in it. Once he was satisfied, he close the door and walked toward the driver's seat.

He drives slow and steady. It feels like he's lulling me to sleep. I close my eyes finally feeling relax. He was so quiet and I'm glad that he is. I feel the car stop. I wanted to see why but my eyes were so heavy, I don't even have enough energy to open them. I felt him lean close to me. He reclined my seat so that I am slightly lying on it. I sigh. Letting him know that I am much more comfortable now. A few minutes pass but the car is still stopped. Before I completely cross over to dreamland I felt his hand on my cheek. That was the last thing I remember.

 **~~00~~**

I wake up with a throbbing pain in my head. I feel like I slept for days. I looked at the clock on the bedside table and startled that it was already past two in the afternoon. I am so comfortable in my bed that I slept for almost 13 hours straight. I groaned loudly. I cover my head with the pillow. It was smell like men's cologne. I looked at it and gaped while I started to scan my surrounding, the bed and my clothes. I am in his bedroom with his t-shirt and boxer short with nothing in beneath. I silently curse. I recall what happened last night and I groan again.

The door open revealing Vincent with his only pajama. I swallowed at the sight of him. He was standing by the door holding a tray. He put it on the side table and sat on the bed facing me. I pull the sheet higher to my chest.

"Why I'm here? Why did you bring me here?"

"Well good morning to you too." he said, smiling His dimples showing on both side of his cheeks which make him more charming and adorable in the morning. I could wake up in this sight every morning, I thought. His smile is contagious but I fight the urge to smile back at him.

"Answer me. You already know where is my apartment so why you didn't bring me there?"

"You were too peacefully sleeping in my car. I worried that if I carry you and bring you to your apartment you might wake up uncomfortable and you will never get your rest. I guess all I'm saying is, I want you to sleep in my bed. I could watch you sleep all day."

"Then why I am wearing your clothes?" I asked, confuse.

"You were so annoyed that you keep pulling out your tight pants. I assume you were used to sleep with pajama or shorts so I decided to remove your clothes and put you mine."

"You undress me?" I swear I can feel my face heat from blushing and from embarrassment.

"Yes. Don't worry the lights are off."

"But still you-"

"Don't tell me you forgot. I've already seen and touched your body. You don't have anything to hide nor ashamed. You are beautiful Catherine." I swear I could feel my body flaming!

"Don't worry. Nothing happened."

"Where did you sleep?" I asked wondering where he slept. Maybe in the couch?

"In this bed. Beside you." I gape at his smiling charming boy look face. Oh boy.

"We just slept. Nothing more?"

"Yes. Nothing more. Here take your lunch. I will just take a bath then we will go strolling."

"What? I have a job."

"Don't worry. I called them. I told them you will need a rest. I also called Tess informing her that you are alright. She didn't asked questions. She just told me that I should take care of you which what I intend to do. So sit back, relax, eat and take a shower." He walked toward to his bathroom. He stopped at the door and looked back at me. "Or if you want you can join me now?" he tease. Oh this man. How could just a simple words makes my toes curl.

"No. I will eat. I'm famish." I simply said avoiding his intense gaze.

 **~~00~~**

 **"** Where do you want to go?" he asked me after we buckled our seat in his car.

"Home" I told him without looking at him. I don't know if I could take another minute with his presence. He was so cool, so relax and so handsome. He was wearing khaki jeans and plain t-shirt that was fit on his muscular body.

"Anywhere except there"

"Anywhere you want to take me."

"Okay. I will take you to my special place." he said with a smile on his face.

Half an hour later we reach our destination. Central Park. He parked the car and he climbed off. He walk around to open my door. He take my arm to help me.

"Really?" I said, trying hard not to roll my eyes at him.

"Just wait. Were not even there yet." He took my hands and hold it tight. I tried to pull my hands out of his grip but he held it more tighter. I gave up and let it hold it. I looked at him and I swear I saw his eyes twinkle. He was so relax and a little giddy in his action. He was like a little boy who finally visit the Central Park the first time. I bet if he is not holding my hand, he will jump for joy and walk skipping his step toward to his destination. I smile at that thought.

We walk further in the park where I don't see any people around. We climbed on the big rocks and walk some more then finally we reach his so called special place. The rock is a little high from the ground and in the middle of it there is a big tree standing, like it is stranded from the rocks. I feel solemnity and peace at this place. It's so relaxing. I only hear birds singing at the swaying of leaves in my ear.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I heard him ask behind me.

"Yeah. It's so quite."

"I discovered this place when my brothers died in 9/11. Since then I went here when I'm sad or if I wanted to be alone. I screamed my frustrations when I have a patients who never get through the operations. Sometimes I screamed out of happiness but that was very rare. I don't think someone knew this place aside for me."

"You don't look sad today."

"Because you're with me." he flashes his dimples on his cheek that I like. "You know I never bring anyone with me here before." He admitted.

"Then why you bring me now?"

"Because I wanted to bring the special girl I met to my special place that I value." He said, looking straight to my eyes. I caught my breath on his intensely eyes staring at me. I feel his sincerity but I don't want to let myself throw on my emotion. I used to be tough and numb and I don't want to change that.

"You know what I like most in this place?" he asked while walking pass at me. He stop just a step away from the tree. "This. You know why? Not only it witness my journey to life, it gives me comfort and I remember the story of my parents. They've been always asked what is their secret to a long and happy marriage and they keep saying just always trust your partner and always be happy. But they have a secret that they share only to me. They met in college and since then they were inseparable. They have their own tree in their campus where they're always meet up and have a picnic together. Before their graduation, they engrave their names in their tree. They believe that if you engrave your name with the one you love, you will be together. Forever."

"I don't believe in forever." I can't believe that this charming man in front of me has a romantic side of him. I never met a guy like him. He value so much his family and after his anger for losing his brothers, he stood up with his own feet and continue his life and make it more better. Now he is a doctor saving people's life, just like my mother. I wish he was there to save my mom too.

"I will prove it to you. I told myself that one day I will write my own name with the girl I wanted to share my life with forever. I think I finally found her." He put his hands on the tree and trace it. "One of this days, I will engrave our name in this tree and from now own this tree will be yours too. You are special to me Catherine."

He was looking at me with pure adoration, leaving me speechless. Nobody says that to me. Ever. And no one ever make me feel this special. Only him. Only Vincent. I look away before he sees my tears fall from my eyes.

 **A/N: Sorry if this looks like a bit of a rush. Its Ramadan and I live in UAE where most people are fasting, including me even if I don't want to. I just want to let you know that I wrote my stories at work. Haha So meaning, I'm writing while I'm working. Since is fasting time, mostly I am hungry. I can't think and have no energy to write so my ideas are stuck on my head. If there is some typo error, forgive me. I didn't bother to reread this chapter.**

 **Enough for blabbing. As of writing I'm so hungry I could eat my desktop.**

 **Sorry if this chapter bore you. It reflect my personality because I think I'm boring and I'm not good at conversation. It's obvious on my writing. hahaha**

 **Anyway. I get so little reviews but I don't mind. I'm just so happy someone have a time to read it and some of you liked it.**

 **Thank You!**


End file.
